


Imagine your Weddingnight with Ivar

by LordAvanti



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hvitserk (Vikings) - Freeform, Imagine you and Ivar, Ivar (Vikings) - Freeform, Ivar Imagine, Ivar fanfic, Ivar fanfiction, NSWF, Smut, Ubbe (Vikings) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAvanti/pseuds/LordAvanti





	Imagine your Weddingnight with Ivar

This was it, your first kiss. A kiss were a lot of people were looking at and your family had certain hopes for. You weren’t kissing the farmers boy from next door, you were kissing the prince of Kattegat, Ivar the Boneless. This may be the first kiss, it wasn’t the first time you saw each other. Your father was a loyal friend of Ragnar, serving a lot in his company you spend a lot of time in the great hall, grew a little up between the sons of Ragnar. But Ivar … nobody liked Ivar, nobody cared about Ivar because until two seconds ago he held his ego high, showing everybody he owned this marriage as much as he owned you. But kissing the boy you saw often sit on the beach gazing over the ocean was something else. You always imagine marrying Ubbe because he was the kind and sweet brother. Ivar … you never really liked Ivar but here you stood, an arranged marriage between both your parents. And when you kissed him, here and now you felt something different, something you knew that had to be there. You often caught glimpses from another Ivar, feeling how soft his lips were, how small his hand seemed against your side it couldn’t be nothing other than that Ivar had some kind of a weak vulnerable side.

The feast eased your nervous feeling a little. Stories got around, words had been said, Ivar couldn’t satisfy a woman, he couldn’t give a woman children, he didn’t work down there. You didn’t want to believe those stories but it made you realize that this night would be not only akward, probably his temper would take over. The people stepped away when he crawled his way to you through the great hall, his dark blue eyes locked with yours when he pulled himself up in his seat. You swallowed, offering him a cup of ale. He took it from you, a finger ticking against the side when he studied your face.  
‘What?’ You asked politely.  
‘Nothing, just looking.’ He smiled against his cup before drinking. ‘Hopefully you will be a good wife.’ He followed not far after. You looked down, forcing a smile on your lips before looking back to him.  
‘I will try to please you Ivar.’ You nodded. He bowed a little closer, kicking his cup against yours.  
‘Good.’ He whispered, placing a kiss against your temple. You turned your head, relieved your sister was approaching with that bright smile and secure look.  
‘Sister,’ she nodded to you before she turned her attention to Ivar. ‘can I borrow your wife for a dance?’ She asked him, not scare about the look he gave, not impressed by his attitude. You better would be a little more like her. You hopefully looked aside to Ivar, praying for yourself he would let you go.  
‘Off course,’ he nodded, looking aside to you. ‘love to see you dance.’ And something in those words made you shiver, stand up faster and running of with your sister. She took your hands, dragging you to the middle of the great hall before she started to dance.  
‘Big mouth, small heart.’ She advised you.  
‘I hope you are right.’ You signed, moving underneath her arm, smiling because of the dance. You relaxed a little in the company of your sister, the ale you had up already. When you turned around and looked over to Ivar his was gauging you with his blue eyes. You turned around your body, smiling shyly before you turned back to your sister. ‘Any last advise?’ You asked her.  
‘It’s Ivar the Boneless Y/n,’ she began, pulling you away, after the dance was ended, to the side of the room. ‘you will be the safest human being in Kattegat if he starts loving you.’  
‘If.’ You muttered.  
‘Sister, you know what I told you, Ivar isn’t any different. Yes, he can’t walk and they say he can’t satisfy a woman but he reasonable, he is good looking.’  
‘Sister, you aren’t helping. You have a husband and two kids, I have,’ you lost your voice.  
‘You have Ivar, Ivar the Boneless, yes, he is ruthless, angry, it’s your task to change that. Go,’ she turned your around, pushing you further. ‘Be a good wife.’ She teased you. You threw her an angry look and she smiled. ‘My sister is married to a Ragnarsson, I’m just proud of her.’ She winked while you trailed back to the table were Ivar sat. He hardly lost eye of you, even if he was talking to his brother he was watching you. Caught in his gaze you almost bumped into his other brother, Hvitserk.  
‘Y/n, ready to satisfy my brother.’ He asked, chuckling looking down your body.  
‘I don’t know what’s worse, that of having you as a brother from now on.’ You reacted. He laughed while you walked aside him back to Ivar.  
‘I like you already.’ Hvitserk called after you. You smiled until you caught Ivar his glare again.  
‘He was joking.’  
‘When is he not.’ Ubbe replied in his brothers place. You nodded respectfully to him before pointing your attention back to Ivar. But despite seconds ago he wasn’t looking at you, he looked to the people.  
‘Ivar?’ You asked, following his look into the great hall.  
‘I think it’s time for my brother to pull back out of this feast.’ Ubbe began, wrapping his fingers around Ivar his neck, shaking it a little. ‘Hmmm?’ He teased. Your mouth dried out with those words, knowing he wasn’t talking about taking some fresh air or sleep. Every wedding demanded a wedding night and to be honest … you didn’t want it to happen. You hardly knew him and what you knew was his hard dark side, the childish comments, the harsh observations, his dominance. You swallowed, looking towards the glares Ivar and Ubbe changed with each other before he gestured to his other brother. Everybody fell silent when Ubbe and Hvitserk carried their brother outside, you looked aside to your sister and her husband before following the three brothers to one of the houses. Your hands felt sweaty, standing still before the house to feel your burning up cheeks you looked how the brothers left Ivar behind. ‘Y/n.’ Ubbe said, hurrying outside, petting your shoulder.  
‘Don’t go to easy on him.’ Hvitserk chuckled, stumbling over his own drunk feet while he walked after his brother. You looked after him before taking a deep breath and walking in.

He just looked in the distance while he sat there on the edge of the bed. It made you feel unsure for a moment while you slowly walked into the room, closing the door behind you.  
‘Ivar?’ You softly asked. He looked away from the wall up to you as you slowly sat down beside him. Stories made you nervous, his legs made you nervous but you tried to suppress your own feelings just because you saw how vulnerable he looked. The whole evening he had watched you in that eager possessive way, he owned you, you were his wife and he shouted that by just the way his dominance radiated through the great hall. Under that look you felt small, insecure and in need to please him. Now, it was a totally different Ivar, an Ivar that wasn’t sure of the situation. You heard so much stories about him, about how he couldn’t please a woman and you weren’t even sure if they were true. ‘Have you ever,’ you swallowed, looking down to your own legs. ‘You never saw a woman before? Naked?’ You just spitted it out, looking in the ways he centered his blue eyes to different points in the room. ‘Ivar?’ He shook his head on the sound of his name. And the insecurity of that movement his head made you slip from the bed on your knees before him. You laid your hands over his and looked for his eyes. ‘I’m your wife, I’m yours, this,’ you laid your hand against your chest. ‘is yours.’ You tried to comfort him. You looked down to his legs, carefully unstrapping the belt holding them together. ‘Do you trust me?’ You asked, laying the belt on the ground aside you. He nodded and you smiled softly while getting up again. You laid your hands on your dress, pulled it up a little before you sat down on his lap. He breathed in, rolling his jaws over each other. ‘You can touch me.’ You whispered, placing your lips against his. He kissed you already today so it wasn’t any different now. You opened your lips feeling how his tongue demanded justice over his insecurity. One hand rested against your ribs while his other stroke your neck. You brought your hand behind your body, pulling the knot that held your dress together without letting go of his lips. He froze a little when he felt the edge over your dress slip a little away over one shoulder. His fingers slowly followed your collarbone, pushing the dress over it. You did the same for your other shoulder, tugging it over your upper body down. He stopped the kiss, opening his lips on yours before he breathed out and moved his lips away, looking down over your upper body. You didn’t felt insecure under his look. You thought, if he would see you naked that you would doubt the rest but it didn’t. He moved his hand, laying it against your naked chest before his fingertips stroke your breast. You sucked in a breath by the feeling. He looked from under his eyelashes up to before he cupped one of them, squeezing it softly, feeling it. You moaned on the feeling it gave you, a sparkling heat spreading through your body, making him a little more confident. You pushed his head back up, placing your lips back on his while his hand went further with massaging your breast. He rolled your nipple and you caught a breath, cupping his face while burying your head against his neck. He kissed you skin, the sensitive spot underneath your ear, he kept it steady, slow, learning which spots you enjoyed the most. One hand stroke to your back, fingertips pushing a little deeper in your flesh while his lips rested against your throat. You placed a kiss against his hair. ‘Don’t stop.’ You whispered, fingers untying his tunic. He willingly helped you getting it out until he sat there bare chested to. You looked over his well-muscled chest, you fingers followed the lines, looking at each other, admiring were you both were bound to from now on. You wrapped an arm around his shoulder, placing your naked chest against his. He opened his mouth a little to the feeling of skin against skin. He wrapped an arm around your waist, turning his body so you came to lay with your back on the bed. He hovered over you and you tenderly took his head back between your hands, leading his lips right back to yours. His kiss was more eagerly now, he scour his body over yours while he deepened that kiss a little more. For you this was the first time to and it felt right. A soft moan echoed against his lips, pushing your own body a little up to feel more of his. He left you, lips exploring your exposed chest. Your nails dug into the bed when he kissed your breast, teeth softly biting down on your nipple where for a surprising sound left your mouth.  
‘Did I hurt you?’ He asked, his warm breath sending chills down your spine.  
‘No, it is out of enjoyment.’ You breathed, feeling how he stroke your stomach, hesitating on the edges of your dress that still hang around your hips. You leaded his head back up, placing your lips against his again. You laid your hand over his that rested on your side. You leaded it softy to your stomach before you trailed it down. He stopped kissing you and you opened your eyes to him, gazing into his blue eyes while you leaded his hand under the soft fabrics of your white dress to the center of your body. When you pushed his hand slowly over it his eyes widened and you signed in some kind of a release. You moved his hand underneath yours, stroking it over your womanhood, closing your eyes on the feeling it gave.  
‘You like that?’ He asked when you felt his hand moving on its own. You pulled your own hand back, releasing a breath while nodding. He set a little pressure and your back arched under his. This was as new for him as it was for you and so far the both of you enjoyed it. He pushed a finger between and you gasped, opening your eyes to look at the intrigue in his. He placed his lips against the corner of your mouth, you opened yours, looking for his while taking in the feeling of his hand scouring your female parts. He pulled his hand back, you pulled your hips a little up when he pushed the dress that last part down until you heard it stroke down the bed to the ground. And there you lay, fully naked for your husband to admire you, which he did. He fingers stroke your skin, like a feather on the wind and it made the heat center down even more.  
‘It’s all yours.’ You answered the outstanding admiring in his eyes. He clenched his fingers in the flesh of your waist before he turned his eyes back to you.  
‘You know,’  
‘Can I please you?’ You asked, knowing what he was planning on saying. The doubt returned and he looked away for a moment. ‘I won’t judge you in any way, let me just show you my way.’ You stroke his jawline and he nodded. You reassured him with a smile, pulling him softly away from your body until he laid on his back. ‘Keep your thoughts vivid they will help you.’ You kissed him gentle. You had no idea what you were doing. You grew a little nervous when you sat up, looking down his legs, but you didn’t showed it. He needed to know you were ready to embrace him, fully. You started to untie his trousers, the fact you were naked took a little from his tensing away for he was still covering every inch of your body with his eyes. But when you started to pull down his trousers his eyes got right back to his own legs, vulnerable by seeing them lying there. They were so skinny and bony; you pulled off the last part, standing up as you threw it on the ground. Your eyes softly traveled up, from his feet over the two small legs to his hips and what lied in between. He pushed himself up, embarrassed because of his legs or the fact nothing changed down there. You laid your hand on his shoulder, pulling yourself back on his lap.  
‘Y/n.’ You interrupted him by placing your lips against his.  
‘Don’t talk, just feel, just enjoy, touch me.’ You said against his lips. He kissed you again, pulling you with him back on the furs.  
‘Did you do this before?’ He asked uncertain.  
‘No, but I learned a little from my sister and I don’t believe stories,’ you laid a little aside him, flattening your hand on his chest. ‘before they are proven otherwise.’ You followed, traveling your hand down until you touched him there. He sucked in a breath as your fingers stroke it. You pulled up a little smile when he opened his eyes again, looking at you. ‘You feel, you just have to learn.’ You encouraged him and that was enough for him to overcome the little doubt he still had left in his body. Stroking him there maybe didn’t cause a direct reaction but his head reacted because he pushed you down in the bed, kissing you more hungrily. His lips traveled your body, your breast, you moaned on the ways he nibbled them, almost willing to satisfy yourself with your own hands.  
‘I want to be inside of you.’ He whispered against your stomach.  
‘You can’t yet.’ You breathed out. He bite your side, a stung pain rolled through your body.  
‘I want to.’ His frustration grew for he knew he could feel something but didn’t get it ready.  
‘Ivar,’ you hissed on the ruthlessness. He startled, looking back to you. ‘There are other ways.’ You tried to calm the trouble and frustration in his eyes. He wanted it so badly, to prove those stories wrong that he forgot to enjoy. He breathed out, placing his lips in the crook of your neck.  
‘Show me.’ He nodded, hidden away against your body. He was so driven on the idea he couldn’t satisfy a woman that you had to prove him otherwise. He laid his trust and inexperience back in your hands, not that you were any better but at least your sister prepared you for this. You leaded his hand back down and in a way he was eagerly, pushing his hand down in the soft flesh that made you breath out in desire, longing. His one free hand cupped your breast, massaging it while he looked to the contact your hands made down there. You weren’t fully sure about it but you did it anyway, pushing his middle finger down in your body. ‘Y/n.’ He held his breath on the feeling as you moaned when he twisted his finger a little. Could sensation feel like this? It felt like your body stood on fire. He kissed your chest as he moved his finger, starting to explore the inside of your body. Why was he so slow? He wasn’t impatient; he just took his time trying to know you. But that slow pace of him just made you almost scream out of frustration. Building you up before he pulled his finger back out, looking down to it before he rubbed you again.  
‘Ivar.’ You whispered in the agony of his unskillful fingers. He moved his body, hovering over yours, in between your legs before he kissed you again. Despite he pulled his hand away, you felt something else, forcing your eyes open to look up to him.  
‘I’m ready.’ He pecked your lips and you closed when you felt his member pushing between your legs.  
‘Be careful.’ You said, afraid for your first time, everybody was.  
‘Show me.’ He reacted, giving you the change to make it less painful than it maybe would be. He started kissing you again and you tried to set your mind on that while moving your hand down, leading him the way. He shivered when you touched him again, holding that sensational feeling of him touching you there. But when you tried to push him in he took it over, thrusting it with one push fully in. You smothered your own scream by biting your lip until it started bleeding. That feeling gave him so much power he pulled back out before trusting it all the way back in again.  
‘Stop!’ You hissed, feeling the tears starting to set your eyes with a layer of the pain you felt. You understood it, in some way, this proven what everybody thought he was incapable of doing. So his show of power wasn’t only power, it was excitement, joy, happiness but he forgot you along the way. It was until you pulled his hair to a point it hurted him that he shifted his attention.  
‘Y/n, what is it?’ He sounded scared, shocked for the tears that run down your eyes.  
‘You are hurting me.’ You reacted, feeling him still inside you did nothing on this point.  
‘How?’  
‘Ivar,’ You fell silent when he stroke a strand of hair out of your face. ‘this is the first time for me to, my body doesn’t know this, you need to be slow, careful.’ You whispered. He stroke away your tears, feeling guilty.  
‘Tell me what to do.’  
‘Kiss me.’ You answered. He looked down your lips, kissing you like he did before. His other hand started to stroke your body again, not moving inside of you while he placed that sensation back. You forgot the pain as your body started to adapt to his. ‘Move, slowly.’ You said in a new kiss. He pulled his hips away from you and you felt that longing again. Feeling how he hardly dared to move you arched your back against his and he moved a little more. The moan leaving your lips, placed his trust and confident a little back. He breathed out your name; touching you everywhere he had the place to touch you while you both lost yourself in the first sensation of making love. He was the first one getting over that edge, spilling more warmth inside of you causing you to trip over the edge to. You shivered; moaning his name over the thousand pieces your body broke in. Nothing else but the sound of both your heavy breathing filled the room as he pulled his body aside yours, laying his head down on your chest. You closed your eyes, trying to fight the tiredness this brought. When you opened your eyes, looking for his he was already looking at you.  
‘I think I love you.’ He muttered.  
‘You think?’ You reacted with a lazy smile. He pushed his head up, kissing your breasts.  
‘I want to do that again.’  
‘Ivar,’ you protested, not ignoring the fact he was biting you softly, already knowing the sweet spots that turned you on.  
‘Please.’ You moaned, shifting your body away from him. He laid the lower part of his arm alongside your body, not giving you a choose to move. ‘I want to,’ was he begging now? You lifted your head, seeing how he kissed his way down.  
‘Ivar,’ you squeezed your legs together. ‘I don’t know if I can handle another time.’ You breathed, still not recovered from the last time. He laid his hand on your knees that were squeezed together.  
‘Please? Let me make right what I did wrong.’  
‘You did nothing wrong.’ You protested tired, looking to that steady eager excitement in his eyes.  
‘I hurt you.’ He disagreed on your words. Before you could protest he placed his lips against yours, pulling you in that slow deep kiss. ‘Please.’ He begged, pressuring his hand against your knees. He just found out he could satisfy a woman, he found out that his body could do more than only crawling around. Who were you to disobey your husband his happiness in this new discovery. Your legs relaxed and he smiled against your lips. ‘Good girl.’ And there it was, his cockiness as his hand stroke over your leg back to the center of your body. You closed your eyes when he cupped the stickiness again. ‘I want to know all there is to know.’ He murmured, kissing your throat, squeezing your breasts, placing sloppy kisses against your stomach before he rested his head against your thigh, looking how he stroke you there.  
‘Ivar, no.’ You began but he just didn’t listened, placing his lips on your warm soft flesh. You covered your eyes with your arm, arching your back. ‘Oh, by the gods.’ You shouted out on the way his lips traveled your femininity. He chuckled, looking up to you again.  
‘Welcome to the married life Y/n.’ He congratulated you, smiling in all his eagerness and control again before he kissed you there again. You were his … obviously and he was totally back in the game.


End file.
